Mesmerized
by Project Shadow
Summary: This was the first and last time that his 'friends' would drag him to this place. With them enamored by two of the workers, what else is there for Shadow to do - besides enjoy the show? ShadAmy. Slight Knuxouge and SonSal.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

 **A/N:** _This is a SUPER late gift for TayaMH and also shadowamypunk. Not even sure if Taya is active any more... But here it is anyway! Enjoy! ShadAmy with a hint of Knuxouge and SonSal. Loosely based on 'Porn Star Dancing' by My Darkest Days._

 **Mesmerized**

This was ridiculous! Why had he even agreed to go on this stupid excursion?! He recalled being asked and then refusing, yet... Here he was; in a seedy motel room on the outskirts of the city. Sighing, he threw his bag on the bed as he walked into the bathroom in the back, splashing water on his face, he leaning on the basin, he stared at his reflection and then remembered why he had agreed - so that infuriating blue menace would stop pestering him. Great, now he was stuck in this dark and probably filthy motel with some of the most annoying males he had ever met a few rooms down. Sighing again, he trudged back to his bag and rummaged through it to grab some pants and a red button-up shirt, if he was actually going to go through with whatever they had planned, he might as well go along with it and look damn good as he was dragged to God knows where.

His nose crumpled as he saw the place his so-called _friends_ were headed towards and he immediately stopped walking , a disgruntled look coming to his face before he glared at the red and blue males walking ahead of him; there was no way he was going to step foot in a place like that! He should have known better, they had been whispering about going here for weeks, he just did not think they were stupid enough to drag him along for it, because he liked his fur naturally sleek, not because of rubbing shoulders with perverted males who wanted to gawk at half-naked females.

"Yo Shads! What's the hold up?" A voice cut him out of his glare and his strong gaze handed on the male hedgehog

"What kind of trip is this?" he asked, his ruby gaze narrowing on the form of his _friend_

"Oh lighten up, Grouchy-hog!" Sonic chuckled and waved his hand dismissively "Knux has the hots for one of the girls here. Just let him have an hour..."

"I refuse to sit in a dark, musty 'lair' while _your_ friend attempts to seduce a female who is only after one thing," Shadow interrupted, his arms folding over his red shirt.

"Come on Shads-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Come on _Shadow_ ," the other hedgehog drawled out in an irritated tone at the attitude from the aloof male "We're supposed to be having a good time, you never know, there might be a girl in there that makes your pulse race~!" he winked, earning only a grimace from the ebony male as he made his way by the beaming smile he received "That's the spirit!" his irritating voice came again with an added pat on the back. This was exactly like the tactic used to bring him here in the first place! Growling, he followed the echidna into the building.

-x-x-

Everything in this place was just as the brooding male expected it to be. Males waving money at scantily clad women, drunk hollers and shouts to the waitress' as they milled and waited on the eager males in the tables that lined the stage... Gritting his teeth, he turned, spotting the reason why they were here in the first place. Knuckles was flirting with a white bat, who actually looked _genuinely_ pleased to see him - for his money more than likely, Shadow assumed. Looking around the dimly lit area, he also spotted the annoyance getting overly zealous with a brown chipmunk. Cradling his beer, the dark male simply kept to himself; at least he attempted to. These girls would just not take a hint, he was sure that most of them were just too plain stupid to realize he wanted to be left alone.

"Hey," a sultry voice hit his ears and he had to remain calm, it was the fifth girl who had approached him! Shooting a glare to the girl, he was met with glistening emeralds accompanied by black fur with red and purple fur, wearing only red leather to cover her 'modesty'. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself, hmm~?" she asked, raking her clawed finger alluringly across his shoulder "Want a dance?"

"No," he responded immediately as he brushed off her touch by moving his shoulder "I do not. Nor do I want to talk to you or have company,"

"Suit yourself handsome," the nameless female responded to the rude male, placing a hand on her leather clad hip as she moved away from him. Snorting in dislike at yet another touch, his ears flattened as the lights dimmed and the lights on the previous unused stage flashed to life. Ruby eyes scanned the stage in disinterest, until his ears perked at seeing a pink furred leg appear from behind the curtain at the back of the stage.

"Gentleman, please welcome Rosy to the stage~!"

It was like Shadow's world had stopped, that shapely leg belonged to the most beautiful female he had ever seen! His beer almost slipped from his hand as he stared, though he soon realized that he was losing his drink, he re-adjusted his grip and watched the form under the white lights. Her pink fur glistened in the artificial glow, the intimate parts of her sculpted frame were clothed in black lace, little red bows adorning the front of her panties and on the very revealing bra rested a big bow with a rose right in between the valley of her breasts. Chaos help him! Everything else in the room was forgotten as he gazed upon this amazing female specimen. There was an alarm sounding in his head that he was acting like all the other males, but... Her beauty was captivating. His crimsons greedily took in her shapely legs as she approached the front of the stage, coming to a stop at the end of the stage, standing with her legs apart as if waiting for something. Suddenly, the lights clicked off and as a guitar riff filled the club, it made damn sure to have the attention of every testosterone fueled person there; the drums in the opening of the song were accompanied by the lights flashing on and off in time with the instruments, the flash showing the lithe female in a different pose. _Holy shit,_ Shadow had to gulp, she was sexy as all hell! When the lights came back to their normal level, the lyrics of the song rocked through the joint and the pink hedgehog was owning that stage!

Normally, Shadow had a will of iron, or so he liked to tell himself; but he was being drawn to the stage - so he gave in and went to get a little bit closer. This female, "Rosy", was a masterpiece. As she moved her body to the music, her hands and little claws moving through her fur all over her body , her mouth open as if she was actually getting off on her own actions. Without realizing it, he had actually moved much closer than he wanted to - he was right next to the stage, watching her intently, the males around him throwing small denomination bills at her feet, cat calling her and screaming out what they would like to do to her over the loud music. Rosy was seemingly amazing at her job, or she was so used to it that the derogatory things being shouted did not bother her. Stroking up her own arm, her astounding emeralds closed as her body arched backwards, her hands eventually meeting the floor; her body moving with an astounding gracefulness. The long pink furred legs paused in the air, to the delight of the crowd, before she allowed her feet to hit the floor in a slow and sensual back-'flip'. Once she was back up straight, she turned and bent down, running her claws up the fine fur of her leg, showing the audience her tail as it was lifted in 'arousal'. The dark male was quite impressed with her agility considering the heels she was wearing, which made her legs look impossibly long... Shaking his head, Shadow made sure his gaze was on her face. The fine purple eye-shadow and the red tint to her lips... Chaos, she was... Gritting his teeth, he went to turn away when her dazzling green eyes focused on him, freezing him to the spot. He was no virgin, but the way she was looking at him _and_ the way she was licking her lips - he had to get out of there! If he stayed...

"Oh Chaos..." the dark hedgehog hissed out as the woman grabbed the pole, hoisted herself up, then showing exactly how strong her legs were, leaned backwards, her generous cleavage straining against the bra they were trapped in. There was nothing he could do now. Shadow the Hedgehog was mesmerized. His ruby gaze was intense on her as she grasped the pole under her head and her legs gracefully left their position to slowly lower her heeled feet to the floor of the stage with beautiful precision. The male closed his eyes as he rubbed his hand over his face, trying to rid himself of the image of the hypnotizing woman on stage; when he opened them again, she was right in front of him - her emeralds staring straight into his rubies. As she reached for him, he had to remember the rules: _No Touching. Unless you have paid for the_ _privilege_ _or they allow it._.. Her fingers ever so softly traveled down his arm, making she skin under his fur prickle with something electrifying that he couldn't place. When his drink left his hand, his eyes narrowed, he had paid a hefty price for that! This 'Rosy' never drank it though, just gave him a smile so pure that it did not belong in this place... Damn, she _had_ bewitched him! Taking out his wallet, he held out the only bill he had - a twenty - A blush threatening to streak across his muzzle as she took it with her teeth. As she continued to stare at him though, all he could do was take his drink back and stomp back to the bar, his back to the stage as other males continued to cheer.

It had been ten to fifteen minutes since another dancer, beginning with 'P' or something, had been announced on the stage and the brooding hedgehog now had two empty glasses in front of him, he lifted his hand for the bar-tender to get him another, when his ears quirked towards the sound of the bar stool next to him being pulled back along the floor. He was about to growl for the bill to pay his tab when who ever it was beside him tapped on the counter top of the bar

"A glass of chardonnay please, Phil," the feminine voice hit him like a freight-train "and whatever this gentleman is drinking also," That caught his attention, turning his head to acknowledge the 'nice gesture', his voice caught in his throat at the green eyes staring back at him. It was her - the one he had been mesmerized by. _Damn it all._

"There is no need for that," he managed to get out, earning a giggle from the female hedgehog

"I think there is," she smiled knowingly as she slipped the barman with enough to cover them both, plus tip "Because you are not here because you want to be,"

"And how the hell do you know that?" Shadow snorted, taking a sip of the drink he knew _he_ ordered

"A girl like me knows," 'Rosy' shrugged and placed the wine glass to her lips "I see a lot of men, I dance for them and all I see is lustful intentions and lewd remarks... Their eyes on my ass, boobs, tail and my covered pussy. You, however, kept your astounding crimsons on my face, maintained eye contact with me,"

"And...?" the ebony male bit out, surprised that she was watching him and that she was being so vulgar in front of him. Where were his 'friends' when he actually needed them?

"Aaaand..," Rosy drawled out, rolling her eyes "I just wanted to say thank you," she smiled, holding her peach furred hand out for a handshake "I'm Amy,"

"You're wel-" the words were caught in Shadow's throat _again_ at that. As she offered her handshake, he gripped her hand, which was remarkably soft and shook it once "Shadow" The same genuine smile came to her lips as she slipped a pen and paper from her purse, placing her wine glass on the bar for a moment as she scribbled something down. She was biting her lip, which the very male hedgehog noticed immediately, but he remained calm, even as she handed him the now folded piece of paper.

"Please don't open it until you leave," she spoke softly to him. With one more dazzling smile, she picked up her wine glass, kissed his cheek and then 'disappeared' into the crowd.

-x-x-

A further thirty minutes later, his 'friends' , plus the bat and chipmunk, came to the bar, the two men a little worse for wear; their shirts dislodged from their pants and lipstick smears over their muzzles. They reeked of alcohol and 'release', which the dark male assumed they were also now broke, which is why the girls were returning them to him

"Have a great evening Knuxie~" the albino female called after the echidna, making him blush and stiffen as he made his way out of the club

"You too Sonic~" the blue-eyed chipmunk smiled alluringly to the other male hedgehog. Shadow barely had time to grab the back of his shirt before dragging them back to the motel - or the cobalt male would have been in debt, or at least overdraft by morning. He hated being their baby sitter and he would definitely refuse the next time they asked him to tag along. As soon as they got to the motel, he shoved each of them into their rooms, after making sure they were both at least on or near the beds, the grumpy male marched to his own room and closed the door behind him. Throwing his keys, wallet and phone on to the bed, his ruby eyes caught the piece of paper. Taking off his shirt and pants, he rubbed his face as he took a seat on the bed and picked up the 'note' Amy had written to him. If it was anything lewd, it would be thrown straight in the trash! Gazing at it as it unfolded, a sigh fell from his lips as he saw two things - her presumed phone number and her name. Did he just accomplish what Sonic and Knuckles had been trying to do for a while? A wicked smirk passed onto his lips as he swiped his phone and added her contact information - This could be the start of something interesting. Opening his messages, he composed a new text to the alluring female, looking it over before he sent it, without a second thought, he slipped into the motel's bed; completely ignoring the chime of a reply being received from his cell on the nightstand. She could wait until morning, as could his friends. A coffee may go down well with her in the morning.


End file.
